This is a project in the early concept and planning stages. We are performing bioinformatic analyses to survey genomic databases of mesothelioma (a thoracic cancer of interest) to infer microRNA and transcription factors regulatory pairings (in a feedback loop circuit) of high significance. We will systematically test the functional relevance of such circuits in vitro. Since the regulatory interaction of microRNA and certain transcription factors are a dynamic process, we will be assessing and developing the optimal in vitro system(s) suited for each circuit. Circuits that can be validated in vitro will be selected for in vivo testing.